


Monsters in Maguuma: Not the Ones You Expect

by Kazukoh (NihileNOPE)



Series: #TyriasLibraryEvent Halloween [3]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Phobias, assault and hostage with blade mentioned, criminals walking free, unacknowledged victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihileNOPE/pseuds/Kazukoh
Summary: Written for #tyriaslibraryevent.





	Monsters in Maguuma: Not the Ones You Expect

They lurk among us. They lurk in The Grove. They lurk in Rata Sum. Metrica Province. Caledon Forest. Brisban Wildlands. Sparkfly Fen. Mt. Maelstrom. Some of them have even spread as far as Ascalon and Elona.  
Yet the Maguuma Jungle is where they originate from.  
I bet you’re going to call me delusional. “Mordrem can’t be found in Elona!” You claim. I’m not talking about Mordrem.  
I’m talking about Inquest. I’m talking about Nightmare Courtiers.  
I fear both of them greatly. And it’s not irrational, either.  
Not when I’ve been held at bladepoint by a Courtier, even if he wasn’t acting for the Court. I have a side fear of disembodied human or norn skeleton hands from this one.  
Not when Inquest have captured me twice, three times if you count the time they didn’t have a chance to do anything long before the fear surfaced.

Those ‘darkened’ leaves, those red and black garments. Obsession with suffering and despair, dedication to progress regardless of morality.  
I can’t identify Courtiers easily, which frightens me more. Inquest are legally allowed to roam in Rata Sum, which also frightens me more.

Others have made fun of my fear, my reactions to encountering one or both. Some have been mean to me but kind to their other victims. I don’t understand.

You could be walking and then stumble into a hotbed of either of them, or at least close to one, as thankfully, their ‘bases’ are easily identifiable. I can hardly handle being in Mt. Maelstrom for that very reason. Brisban Wildlands is just as bad, but at least there’s a safe place in one of my Krewe’s labs.

I know two, maybe 3 other Asuran Inquest victims. But as far as I know, I am the only Asura who has been tormented in a way by the Court. I’ve noticed there’s been more victims of other races for Inquest, and Sylvari for Nightmare Court in the ‘newsworthy’ stories that hit media outlets. It makes sense, but many of us still suffer in silence.

Many of us are still living in fear.

Many of us still have nightmares.

Many of us still have flashbacks.

And many of us still have panic attacks.

I’m one of those many.


End file.
